Remember Me?
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: Kiba has been gone for quite a while, and his ever faithful friend stayed back. She feels quite lonely and worried without him, even a bit forgotten for he never said good-bye. Finally, the time has come and he has arrived. Kiba x OC


**Remember me?**

The young girl walked stealthily through the huge plain field, her lose ponytail dangling in the wide open air. Her eyes golden eyes grew large at the sight she had so longed wished to see. As she neared the place her eyes seemed to shine with even more intensity than before, but she contained the excitement she felt and slowed her pace.

Distant laughter could be heard, their speech inaudible from where she stood. How she wanted to run up to him and speak to him, after all it had been some time since she had last seen him, but she was too timid to go any further. She fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono and looked down, contemplating on the thought whether to go or not. Before she knew it they were closer now.

Having him so near, after all this time she was unable to restrain the utter happiness she felt that she waved happily, hoping to catch is attention. The person who she had awaited so long to see noticed his friend and smiled with equal enthusiasm and joy. "Kiba-kun!" she shouted as she ran to greet him.

Once she was only feet away did she finally notice his companions. "Oh, um, hello." she greeted shyly, a bit ashamed that she had not taken notice of their presence sooner, if she had perhaps she might have waited until Kiba was alone. His companions smiled back at her kindly before turning to Kiba, waiting to be introduced.

"Everybody, this is Kagura Hikyouku," Kiba introduced as Kagura took a small bow out of respect. She knew Kiba since she could remember, but she never knew his friends. Not that Kiba wouldn't ever offer, but she was just to shy to talk with them.

A little happy bark greeted Kagura. Already knowing who wanted her attention she sweetly looked down at the small white pup that jumped up and down at her feet. She swiftly picked the small pup in her hands and happily embraced it, glad to see it as well. "Well, guess we'll see you later, Kiba" his friends said as they began their trip towards their own houses. Kiba simply nodded and smiled as he stood next to Kagura.

Once his friends were out of sight he turned back at his good friend who joyfully played with Akamaru. "He really missed you," he commented as he eyed the two. Kagura stopped running with Akamaru and looked up at her good friend with a big smile.

"Really?" she asked, not believing that they had actually remembered her. They had been good friends and would talk for endless hours about well, everything really. But the day Kiba was assigned his latest mission he left rather unexpectedly. Kagura only found out through her neighbors, which really upset her for she thought that Kiba would have told her before, just as he did every time.

"Yeah," he simply responded, not sure on how to apologize for his sudden disappearance. He really wanted to say good-bye, but there was no time left and had to leave immediately. The three of them stood there for a moment, neither too sure on what to say next.

"Look, I'm sorry for not having told you about our mission-" he managed to apologize before being interrupted by Kagura. She smiled sweetly at him before answering.

"Oh, don't worry. You weren't obligated to," she responded sincerely. At first she had felt really bad, but then she realized that he had other more important reasons rather than just informing her of everything he did. She knew her friend was always busy and she respected that, no matter how hard it seemed at times.

Kiba frowned at her response. He had never felt it as an obligation, he just wanted her to know wherever he went. He really enjoyed her presence and her small words of encouragement. Throughout the whole mission he had regretted not having said good-bye and promised himself that he would make it up to her. "I've never felt obligated I just-" he stopped there, unsure of the words he wanted to say.

Kagura giggled a bit and shook her head slightly. "Oh, don't worry about it! Really, the important thing is that you're back safe and sound," she replied, meaning every word she said. The days he was gone she had spent them worrying, but once she saw him alright all that weight and worry vanished miraculously. However, she wasn't about to let him go so easily.

"But..." she said with a small smile, Kiba surprised at her sudden change of mind. He knew her all too well, what came next might not be too great, she probably would have him do all sorts of "unnecessary" stuff. After all the last time he had upset her she had forgiven her, but he had to do all her chores and get her anything she wanted.

"You have to come watch the stars with me tonight," she announced with a shy smile. Kiba was a bit surprise for he was definitely expecting something completely different. Another vital fact was that they star gazed almost everyday, what made her think today would be any different?

"But-" he was about to remind her, but suddenly stopped for his own good. If that was her form of "punishment" he did not mind one bit, and wasn't about to change it for something harsher.

"But?" she asked a bit sadly. Kiba simply shook his head, not so sure what to say now. Kiba just chuckled a bit, before answering.

"Just forget it," he replied as they began making their way down home. Kagura was found a bit dumbfounded, she wanted to know what he was going to say and chased down after him.

"Kiba-kun! But what?" she asked as she met up with him, he simply smiled a bit before running faster, leaving Kagura far behind. She looked bewildered and it only got worse as Akamaru followed Kiba.

"You too!?" she asked as she chased after her two good friends. It felt awfully good, to have them both back. It felt so liberating, knowing that they were safe, knowing that he was here with her. It was a weight off her shoulders, and it filled her with joy and happiness. Not wanting the happiness to ever end she came closer to the two.

_If this happiness could last forever, I would give anything in return._

_If I knew they both would stay,_

_if they would stay out of harm's way._

* * *

**This was a one-fic for Hanyou-Neko-Yumi. I want to thank you for being so patient with me, for I had so many things to handle that I found it hard to write it, but here it is finally! lol Well, I hope you found it to your liking. Just please be gentle with me! This was my first Naruto one-fic. so yeah.... Anyways please leave reviews! :P**


End file.
